Enemies
This list contains a list of all the enemies encountered in Iron Marines. Enemies SAGAN-1 Fellplague: The first enemy you encounter and a pretty basic one. Shoots weak shots at you, has pretty low health. Vilerunner: The weakest enemy in the game. Uses a weak close range attack and dies extremely quickly. They tend to appear in numbers and move somewhat fast. Especially weak to ranged attacks. Fellswarm : The larvae of Fell, these swarms are weak but numerous. Cannot attack turrets or bases, only goes for units and heroes. Spitterbug : The Fell's sniper unit. Has a medium amount of health, and its spit attack deals good damage and pierces armor. A potential threat, especially in large numbers. If ignored, stack quickly in some levels, making them hard to kill without AoE. Fellwing: Basic flying enemy with low health. Has fast movement and attack speed, dies to rockets. Etherleeches: The most annoying enemy. Fly straight for your bases, disable turrets, and then drain your precious Ether. Very hard to deal with early game, and can spell doom for inexperienced players losing all their units and then being unable to build new ones due to etherleeches draining all their resources. A formidable threat! Make sure you have a Shellstorm or Missile Tower at your bases so that the missiles will murder them. Threat level: Medium, but one of the most troublesome enemies. Hammergrub: Large, slow grub enemy with a lot of health and armor, only attacks towers for heavy damage. Ignores units, but any unit touching it will take small but constant damage. Can be countered by machine gun towers with the self-repair upgrade. Mindbane: Humans that have undergone experimentation and mutation, these will use a fast dash attack to close the range before emitting an area shockwave that counts as a melee attack. Has no armor. Keep your snipers far from the frontlines when these are around. Direbomber: Irritating fat Fell that acts as an artillery support unit. Doesn't have that much health but attacks with a splash damage projectile from afar. Can be really dangerous if standing at a point where it can target you but you can't. Blightmother: Flying Fell that throws purple globs of goo onto the ground that linger and cause damage to units standing in it. Has good HP but rockets massacre it. When killed, it explodes into 4 or so Fellwings. Make sure to move snipers out of the puddle. Grimcrusher: Rock monster Fell with high armor and melee damage. Often appears disguised as rocks and will reveal themselves if approached or after an event flag triggers. Weak to Guardians who will slice them up like butter. Dangerous in large groups. Ascendaar Jackbot: Standard Peripheroid enemy, has armor, fires armor piercing lasers. Gets increased attack speed if in groups. When destroyed, it will leave its body on the floor that doesn't fade quickly. Nortron: Melee Peripheroid with good health and high armor. Spins around to attack, dealing melee damage to all units around it. System Monitor: Very annoying robot that fires splash damage homing missiles from afar, can heal Jackbots, and will also repair Assembly Centers. Doesn't have too much health, so take it out fast. Oculi: Flying attack drones that fire armor piercing lasers, and often spawned by Taskmasters. If they find the discarded body of a Jackbot they will inhabit it, removing themselves and restoring the Jackbot. Taskmaster: Not the guy from Marvel Comics. These are large, high HP enemies that spawn a stream of Oculi when they detect your units, use an AoE electrical attack on nearby units, and are considered structures, meaning that Snipers, Rangers, Channelers won't do much and instakills won't do anything. Since they're structures, Engineers can disable their spawning and electrical attack, shoot down the Oculi with their ricocheting shots, and deal very heavy damage to the Taskmaster. Inductor: Small weak Peripheroid that travels underground quickly with an electrical trail marking its position. Can't be targeted when doing this. When near units, it will emerge and shock them with an AoE electrical attack. Also, if they travel under a Peripheroid's destroyed body, they will overload the body and turn it into a timed bomb that explodes for heavy damage. Surge Protector: Huge armored Peripheroid with high HP and heavy armor. Can put up an invincible shield around it and nearby Peripheroids, fires arced shots with very heavy splash damage. Some of the most, if not the most, irritating enemies in the game. Spammer: Flying enemy that spawns inductors, will also run away if attacked making it quite irritating. Suppressor: Peripheroid version of your Snipers, it will lock onto a unit for a few seconds before firing a super powerful shot enough to one-shot most units, excluding brawlers. Perpheroid turret: first things first, this is a conjectural name. If you know their real name, please add it. These robots rapidly fire lasers at your troops. They can fly, rotating clockwise around rob070 every couple seconds. Bosses Category:Enemies